


Tricks

by IngridAnne24



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia trains with Luke to learn a little trick, mainly to mess with Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> The Force Awakens gave me some Leia/Han feelings.
> 
> Also, I still wish a little bit that Leia trained as a Jedi, however, I understand why she didn't. But I headcanoned that Leia did learn a couple little tricks.

Not long ago, Leia had learned she had the potential to be a powerful Jedi. With this information also came the fact that Luke was her brother and Darth Vader was her father, but she had mostly gotten over that. Sort of. Not really. She had accepted it, mostly. She did like having Luke for a brother.

When it came to being a Jedi, she didn't think she could do it. She had read a little bit about it meant to be a Jedi and it didn't really sound appealing. No attachments, especially no attachments to a person, meaning no love or sex. When she brought this up to Han his face went pale. It meant living a simple and quiet life, something that she was not used to. She grew up on one of the richest planets in the galaxy, with the richest parents, and she rose to be the youngest senator. She wasn't really used to a quiet life.

Luke had asked her. She had seen the desperation in his eyes and it wasn't a good feeling when she told him it wasn't likely to happen. She knew he wanted to bring back the Jedi, but it wasn't on the table at the moment. There was too much to do after the fall of the Empire and it didn't involve being a Jedi. 

“However,” Leia had said one day and Luke's eyes lit up.

“Yeah?”

“Don't get too excited, but there is something I would like to try.” The corners of Leia's mouth twitched into a smirk. “You can move things, right? With the Force?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“Is it difficult?”

“Well, it was at first, but I was also trying to lift an X-Wing, so... What do you want to lift?”

Leia lowered her voice when she thought she heard someone walking by. “Just small things. I have an idea.”

Luke stared at her for a couple seconds and Leia felt a chill up her spine; Luke was trying to read her through the Force.

“You want to do this some... sneaky reason. I'm not sure I want to be a part of this.”

Leia sighed, but she had a feeling Luke would be hesitant.

“Luke, I will not abuse the Force and I will not take it lightly. However, I want to mess with Han a little bit.”

Luke's mouth twisted and he looked away for a few seconds, but when Leia saw a small smile, she knew he was on her side. He turned back to his sister and nodded.

“Fine, it might be fun. And it will be nice to have some practice teaching someone.”

Luke was right; it wasn't easy. Especially since Leia was spending most of her time in meetings. Luke was a good teacher, though. He was patient and knew the exact amount of discipline to use. Leia wasn't quite so patient, since she was mainly learning this to mess around.

It took a lot of patience to just stand in front of a small piece of metal, hand extended, trying to move it slightly. She would do this for an hour or two while Luke silently watched, occasionally offering advice. It also required giving Han tasks so he wouldn't find out. It was starting to feel like a waste of time and Leia considered giving up. But Luke's gentle encouragement (and his obvious joy at getting to teach his sister) was enough to keep her going. She sort of suspected that Luke was hoping he could sway her to the Jedi side.

A month later, Leia moved a piece of scrap six feet away from her. She didn't make it rise, but it slide along the floor. Luke grinned.

“You did it, Leia!”

Leia walked over to the scrap and moved it again. She stared at it before saying, “I did.”

Luke clapped her on the back. “I'm so proud of you. So, any chance you--”

“No, sorry. But, Luke,” she hugged her brother. “Thank you.”

He hugged her back, then held her at arm's length and gave her a skeptical look. “What did you want to learn this for? What do you want to do to Han?”

“You'll see. Han will back tomorrow and I asked him to help me with some mechanical work.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Mechanical work?”

Leia shrugged. “It was the only excuse I could think of.”

When Han returned the next day, Leia brought him to the ship she said she wanted him to help her with. It was a random X-Wing that she knew was having some issues.

“So, why do you want me to work on this?” Han asked her when they got to the X-Wing.

“Many of the mechanics are busy, and besides, I thought it would be a nice project for the two of us,” she said the last part in a soft voice. A voice that Han bought. He smirked.

“Alright. Do you have the toolbox?”

Leia held up said toolbox. The two of them got onto a lift and raised it up to be level with the top of the X-Wing. Han opened up the service hood and Leia made sure she was close to Han and he could see her hands. She then handed Han a wrench, which he took and bent over into the X-Wing. He used the wrench for a few minutes before asking for another tool, which Leia handed to him. The wrench was sitting right next to Han, so when he wasn't looking, Leia had it carefully, and quietly, slide to the other side of Han. When he finished with the other tool, he reached to his left, only to find the wrench not there.

“Where-- I just put it there,” Han said looking, around before finding it to his right. “Huh.”

He placed the other tool down, on his right, and looked at it, apparently to make sure he knew where it was. Again, when he wasn't looking Leia slid it so it was behind Han. Leia was sitting right next to Han, so she assumed he wouldn't suspect her. When he reached for the tool, again finding it not there, he threw his hands up.

“What the hell is happening?”

He looked at Leia, his eyebrows furrowed. “Did you move it?”

Leia showed him her hands. “I haven't touched the tool. It's behind you.”

Han grabbed the tool, but held onto the wrench. 

“Do you think Luke will find people to train as Jedi's?” Han asked, his eyes focused on the stuff inside the ship.

“I hope so. But I don't know how the whole Force sensitive thing works, so I don't know how many people are out there who can do things like that.”

“What about you?” Han looked at her this time. “Aren't you Force... sensitive?”

“Yes, why?” She answered, perhaps a little too sharply.

Han shrugged and shook his head. “Just asking.”

He turned back to the X-Wing and put the wrench down. Leia waited a moment before trying moving it again, but just as she started to, Han spun around.

“Aha, I knew it. Luke's been teaching you some tricks, huh?”

Leia's lips pursed and Han smirked at her. “I was just having some fun.”

Han chuckled. “But you don't want to be a Jedi?”

“Being a Jedi is more than moving things around, Han. It's a big commitment, a commitment I don't have time for. Luke understands.”

Han raised an eyebrow at her and Leia continued. “However, it doesn't mean I can't learn a couple tricks here and there.”

Leia held her hand out and pushed the wrench towards Han's hand. Han watched it closely, then shook his head.

“Am I going to have to put up with this nonsense?”

Leia placed her hand on Han's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

“Welcome to the family.”


End file.
